Pleasure Before Pain
by Sandra-Dark
Summary: Oneshot Casteshipping, The Pharaoh chooses a whitehaired dancer thinking it was a girl... but its Bakura! and this is only the beginning of his troubles..


**(A/N)**

**Hey peoples, I had no idea where the idea for this one came.**

**It's a one-shot Casteshipping. I'm sorry I don't have much knowledge of the series where we see the pharaoh and the thief in Egypt so I basically went with what i know… you could say it's absurd.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh... simple as that! I only own the senarios i come up with..**

**Enjoy the show :)**

**"blah"- talking**

_blah- _**thinking**

**Pleasure Before Pain**

**Pharaoh's POV**

"Let the Harvest celebrations begin! Bring out the dancers." My arms were outstretched; welcoming the guests who have came to my palace tonight in celebration of the harvest. I settled back on the throne as the beat of the drums started up and the girls entered the room. Everyone's eyes were watching the girls dressed in tight robes dance but me; I was too consumed in my thoughts.

_This celebration time is supposed to be a happy time… so why aren't I happy. _Sighing I flicked my eyes up to watch some girls. _The uneasiness in the guests is all because of that so called King of Thieves. But how can I hunt down and destroy a person I've never seen before? _

"Have you decided which girl you want to celebrate the time of harvest with?" My priest whispered into my ear.

"Not yet, give me time." Sighing I started to concentrate on each girl. _What is with this stupid tradition where I have to do one of these girls on the first night of harvest? I don't even like girls… argh! Better just find one that's the most masculine. _Rubbing the back of my neck my eyes came across a white-haired girl. I stopped to look again. _Wow, that must be the most masculine girl in the group. _

**Bakura's POV**

I smirked as the sound of drums echoed in the throne room. My time has come; wiping my forehead I started to run into the throne room. Smirking as I saw my target… the Pharaoh sitting on his golden throne. This has to be the best infiltration plan ever. No one knows who I am; they all think I'm just a dancer. My arms stretched out as the dance started. _Arms in, kick ball change, sidestep, body roll, arms out, twirl, funny hand movement, splits… Good he's noticed me._ I got into my final pose and the dance was complete. The crowd around the room clapped, as I felt warmth of pride fill me but went as soon as the Pharaoh stood up._ Please choose me._

**Pharaoh's POV**

"Your greatness, are you having problems in choosing?" Seto whispered again. Sighing I turned to him on my right.

"No, I've decided." _The white-haired girl is perfect. There's something about her that's intriguing. _The dance finished and I joined in with everyone clapping in appreciation. As I stood, silence overcame the room; all eyes were on me.

"Everyone enjoy the rest of the celebrations tonight; I would like the white-haired dancer to come with me." A round of applause filled the room as the dancer walked up to take presence beside me. I took her hand and led her behind the throne to the back door. My guards bowed then opened the large oak doors letting the dancer and I through.

As the door closed I shuffled over to my canopy bed, placing my head in my hands and sighed.

"Your room is very big my pharaoh." I shot up straight looking puzzled at the voice my ears have just heard.

"Uh, thank you… you voice is really low for a girl."

**Bakura's POV**

_Yes! My plan is working! I'm walking into his room! _My eyes were dazzled by the bedroom before me. It was filled with golden statues and purple lotus flowers. Over to the right was an archway leading out to a balcony. Next to the archway sat a golden chest. _This is perfect look at all this riches he has._ In the middle was a canopy bed with an amethyst veil; I watched on as he slumped down on the bed and sighed.

"Your room is very big my Pharaoh." Watching him shoot up straight in surprised made a smirk creep onto my face.

"Uh, thank you…your voice is really low for a girl." _He still thinks I'm a girl…what a shame. _

"Sorry my Pharaoh I'm not a girl." He watched as my hand went inside my robe and I pulled out and tossed at his feet the 2 melons that were my breasts. He chuckled at my gesture.

"Ahh, so that's why I found you attractive instead of the other girls." He leaned down and picked up one of the melons.

"What an interesting set of melons. I want to eat one but I don't have a knife." Reaching underneath my robe I rested my hand on my knife.

"Is that so?" I gave the pharaoh an evil smirk before lunging at him with my dagger out.

**Pharaoh POV**

_What the? He's got a knife!_ I pushed out the melon to stop the dagger from hitting me. The blade went straight through. My breathing quickened as it came within inches of my face. Regaining my confidence I pushed out an energy force that sent the dancer flying across the room to hit the wall and be pinned against it; his dagger dropped in front of his feet. Wiping the melon from my hands I walked over to him.

"How dare you try to kill me? I'm the Pharaoh and you should give in to me now." I took one look up and down the dancer that was pinned against the wall before crushing my lips on his. I could feel him struggling underneath me for a moment before he gave in. He finally opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue in, to map out his mouth before…

"Ouch! Ra-dammit! You bit my tongue." As I turned my back on him in search of some salt, the spell dropped.

**Bakura's POV**

_Ra dammit, I didn't know he was this strong in magic. _My breathing quickened as he approached me. _What am I scared of? I'm the Thief King I show no fear…and yet I am now. Dammit._

"How dare you try to kill me? I'm the pharaoh and you should give in to me now."I struggled as he crushed his lips against mine. _No I will not give in to him…no…wait._ I relaxed and opened my mouth for him, just as the fool he is he slipped his tongue into the opening. That was my chance; I bit down hard, feeling the soft flesh in between squirm to be freed.

"Ouch! Ra-dammit! You bit my tongue." I licked my lips in satisfaction as he turned around. _Ha sucker, you've dropped your guard. _As soon as my body was freed I grabbed my dagger and ran towards the Pharaoh tackling him to the ground. Pulling him onto his back I sat on top smirking like there's no tomorrow.

"Please my Pharaoh, don't go away I'm not finished with you." My dagger sliced the top of his robe open and I leant down to nibble on his collarbone. He was throwing his head back in pleasure and this made it all worth itLicking my lips I claimed his mouth while grinding my hips into his. I smiled as I watched the Pharaoh beneath me rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"Do… you… like…it?" I spoke in between breaths. He said nothing, just nodded. I broke away from his mouth and bit down hard on his neck; licking at the blood I drew.

"Did you like that?' His dark amethyst eyes looked into my dark brown ones. He said nothing just shook his head from side to side. Smiling at his gesture I claimed his mouth once more; giving him more pleasure.Gripping onto my dagger I broke away from his mouth. Raising my right hand high I gave the man beneath me one more smirk.

"Pleasure before pain, my Pharaoh." My hand plunged down into the body underneath me.

(Time skip)

The sunlight shone through the windows. The bedroom doors were opened to a shocking scene. All the golden items within the room were gone. The Pharaoh's body was just in front of the bed, completely covered in stab wounds and blood. Just in front of the Pharaoh, on the floor was a message written in redness.

'The King of Thieves was here.'

The blue eyes of the priest gazed over the mess before him.

"Your highness, come and see this." Through the door Atemu came to Seto's side.

"Your plan worked. The king of thieves came, and killed your identical body guard." The pharaoh sighed.

"Good, everything is going to plan. Have the servants come clean this up. Now we know what the king of thieves looks like, we can hunt him down." Giving his room a once more look over he turned to leave; leaving the priest to deal with the room.

**Hope the fiction made some sense and please review because I like to hear what people think.. but NO FLAMES k?**


End file.
